


Conchiglie

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Loro due riusciranno sempre a ritrovarsi.





	Conchiglie

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento di giugno 2018 organizzato da "We are out of prompt".
> 
> Tema: 35 gradi, conchiglie

# Conchiglie

  
  
  
Suo fratello era sempre stato bravo a nascondersi, a sfuggire alle relazioni interpersonali, a chi insisteva a volergli dimostrare che erano lì per lui, gli volevano bene e forse era davvero il caso che si decidesse a ricambiare.   
  
E lui era diventato bravo a trovarlo. Aveva decenni di esperienza sulle spalle, ormai, e aveva infine capito che Ikki _voleva_ che lo andasse a cercare. Le prime volte, i luoghi che aveva scelto erano stati scontati. L’Isola di Kanon, la Death Queen Island. Poi Ikki si era impegnato nel rendere le ricerche più difficili. Ma stavolta aveva superato se stesso.   
  
Non tornava all’Isola di Andromeda da cinquant’anni. C’era voluto suo fratello a trascinarlo di nuovo fin lì.   
  
“Fa fresco…” aveva detto avvicinandosi alla figura seduta a fissare il mare in bonaccia. Nonostante i capelli bianchi e le spalle leggermente curve era ancora il guerriero di un tempo.   
  
“Trentacinque gradi Fahrenheit. Una sciocchezza, vero?”   
  
Si era seduto al suo fianco sentendo dolere qualche osso di troppo. “Quando non sopporteremo più una temperatura tanto piacevole, allora dovremo cominciare a reputarci vecchi. Ma intanto…”   
  
Un paguro zampettava felice, trascinandosi dietro la sua conchiglia rubata. Non ne aveva mai vista una di quel colore. Aveva delle striature dello stesso azzurro degli occhi di suo fratello.   
  
_Ma intanto sapremo sempre ritrovarci. Tu sei come quel paguro, testardo e tenace. Quando vorrai riposarti, io sarò la tua conchiglia._


End file.
